The present invention is an improvement over my previous invention which is embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,993 entitled "Convertible Sunvisor Cap."
The focus of my prior patent is on a hat which converts from a visor to a cap, depending on the needs of the wearer. To facilitate the previous invention, a support band pivotally connected to opposite sides of the head band carried a rearward portion of the crown so that when the support band was pivoted forwardly the crown portion would collapse and be gathered at a rearward portion of the bill. In the cap mode of operation, the support band would be pivoted rearwardly to a substantially horizontal position in which the support band would overlie the head band.
When adjustments were made to my previously patented device in the head band, no means were provided to allow similar adjustments in the support band. The result was that as the head band was adjusted to increasingly smaller dimensions, the support band became relatively larger such that when the support band was pulled back in the cap mode of operation, an unsightly gap would form between the head band and the support band. In addition, the gap made it more difficult for the support band to remain in its desired horizontal position.